


Такие милые… как мы

by WTF_STony_2020



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tsum TsumsStuffed Toys, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Такие милые… как мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Cute as You and Me (The Tsumversal Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887538) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



Стив с опаской подошел поближе и остановился прямо перед клеткой, едва не уткнувшись носом в металлические прутья.

— Тони, что это?

В клетке было одно из самых странных созданий из всех, что попадались ему на глаза. Высотой с голову Стива, оно было похоже на какое-то животное, обезьянку с непропорционально длинными конечностями, совсем не подходящими к крошечному телу.

Одето оно было в красно-желтый с металлическим блеском костюм Железного человека, сделанный с большой любовью и вниманием к мелким деталям. На его груди была точная копия реактора, и даже свет от него был как настоящий. Шлема не было, и существо демонстрировало миру свое жутковатое лицо. Вместо прекрасного мягкого плюша, как у Тони, у этой странной маленькой пародии лицо было покрыто пучками жестких темных волос, кожа между ними была розоватой, очень бледной и совершенно голой. Бедняга.

— Не можешь узнать Железного человека? Посмотри, какой он лапочка! — промурлыкал Тони.

— Я вижу, на кого он должен быть похож, но что он такое? Кто-то типа гиббона?

— Гиббон? Это тебе не просто обезьяна, — возмутился Тони. — Это очень редкий вид — Homo sapiens, его еще называют Человеком. Считается, что они очень умные, их можно многому обучить. Говорят, они могут научится повторять простые фразы!

— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, покачав головой. — Ты не мог принести домой котенка или щенка, как все делают?

— И оставить мою мини-копию в зоомагазине, чтобы его купил какой-нибудь безмозглый бандюган? Да никогда. Это уникальные существа! И они будут развлекать тебя, когда я уеду. Полагаю, ты будешь о них заботиться как положено, — сказал Тони. Он был серьезно настроен, и даже приподнялся с земли, подкрепляя слова бурной жестикуляцией своих хорошеньких лапок.

— Что? Они? Хочешь сказать, он там не один? — простонал Стив, осматриваясь вокруг, как будто из каждого закутка и щели могли как тараканы хлынуть толпы мелких паукообразных Тони.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мини-Тони оставался совсем один? — с осуждением сказал Тони. Не дожидаясь ответа, он плюхнулся на кровать, чтобы достать другую клетку.

В этой клетке был... Стив. Мини-Стив был похож на Капитана Америку точно так же, как мини-Тони на Железного человека. На нем была точнейшая копия костюма Капитана Америки, вплоть до шлема, щита на спине и звезды на груди. Но вместо умиления это скорее вызывало отвращение, такими странными были пропорции и весь вид мини-Стива. И его глаза... Маленькие, блестящие бусины, они просветили Стива насквозь, заглянули ему прямо в душу и признали недостойным.

И в отличие от мини-Тони, который вел себя относительно спокойно, мини-Стив явно был не в настроении. Своими странными конечностями с длинными пальцами он хватался за прутья клетки, тряс их и зарычал, когда Тони стал переносить его клетку через комнату, поближе к мини-Тони.

Когда два существа заметили друг друга, они возбужденно защебетали и заметались по клеткам, заспешили друг к другу, вытянули свои странные лапки и переплелись ими..

— Видишь? Они совсем как мы! Такие милые вместе, — сказал Тони и повернулся к Стиву, чтобы запечатлеть на его щеке сладкий поцелуй.

***

Тони держал Стива за руки, испытывая неимоверное облегчение.

— Ты в порядке? Я уже начал волноваться.

Тони ожидал самого худшего, когда Стива утащило прочь огромное плюшевое существо, напоминающее самого Тони в костюме. Пусть пухлые, пушистые версии Стива и Тони и не казались злобными, выглядели они настолько чуждыми, что оценить их настрой оказалось невозможным.

— Нормально. Он просто подержал меня и посадил обратно в клетку, — заверил Стив, вцепившись в Тони. Тони показалось, что Стив немного не в себе. Но на кого бы такое не подействовало? Жутковато, когда тебя хватает плюшевая копия твоего партнера, даже если не подключится воображение. А Тони уже начал думать о не самых приятных вещах. Физиология плюшевых… нет, лучше не думать о этом.

— Ты можешь разобрать, что они говорят? — перебил его размышления Стив.

Два существа за его спиной определенно общались, но для Тони каждое их слово звучало как гулкое, рокочущее "цум".

— Не-а, — ответил он. — Знаешь, из всего, что мы видели, этот мир — просто вишенка на торте мультиверса.


End file.
